


Forbidden Love

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Gay, M/M, Twins, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: Brothers Jason & Levi are torn in a lovers romance, but romance wont happen to future chapters (probably)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feed back? Maybe? Please? OuO

https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/5/26/twin.jpg [the brothers]

(A/n- Jason is the one to the left, and Levi is the one to the right. Do these ginger twins look familiar? *cough*thewands*cough*)

 

[Jason's P.O.V.]

Looking at myself in the mirror made me glare a bit. My hair was being stubborn and wouldn't stay down every time I tried to flatten it. I gave up and turned around, walking back over to my bed and picked up my tie.

I looked at the bed on the opposite side of the room and at my brothers bed. He was curled up under the sheets with the blanket halfway over his head, long locks of red hair stuck out from under. I walked over to him and pulled off the covers.

"Ngh! Jason what the hell was that for!?" he asked with a pout trying to grab the blankets back. I held them away from him and folded them neatly.

"Its 7:10. Get dressed." I said sternly. His eyes shot open and he stood up quick and ran to his dresser. I smirked slightly and placed the folded blanket at the foot of his bed. I walked back over to the mirror on my dresser and looked at myself.

I sighed seeing my wild mane called hair. I looked around spotting a beanie and picked it up. I pulled it on my head and looked at myself. "Dude, emo much?" Levi's voice said as he got dressed.

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled the tie around my neck and attempted to tie it. "Oh shut it Levi, you're the one staying up at 2 a.m. listening to Hollywood Undead or Black Veil Brides." I said, growling when I couldn't get the tie done right.

He walked over to me and turned my shoulders so I faced him. He started doing my tie for me. "And you stay up till 12 a.m. listening to Black Veil Brides and Skillet," he shot back. 

I blushed slightly but rolled my eyes. "Sh-Shut up." I said. He covered his mouth with his finger and snickered. My face burned a bit red when I noticed.

"H-Hey what's so funny?!" I asked crossing my arms and looked away.

After finally calming, he looks at me and smiles. "You." he said. I looked away rolling my eyes.

"Come on, we need to get to school." I said and adjusted the tie.

 

\- - - -

 

Levi and I walked together down the street to our school. "Why do we always have to leave so early?" he asked, "We leave at 7:20 most times when school doesn't even start till 8." Levi finished.

I walked with him adjusting my laptop bag. "It's better to be early than late. Besides it gives us a chance to turn in some stuff or get a head start on our homework. I can't keep helping you with yours." I said.

A soft yet sad smile came across Levi's lips. I stopped walking and looked at him. He looked at me as well and stared at me. Both of our bright blue eyes stared into each others, taking in every detail of each other even though we were the exact same.

"Hey Jason?"

"Yes, Levi?" I answered him.

"I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you too." I said and hugged him, which he happily returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil' flashback :3 Alternating points of view too!
> 
> Also, feedback plz?  
> Maybe?  
> OuO

[Levi's P.O.V.]

I hugged my dads leg tightly as he tried to pick me up to put me to bed. I didn't want to since there was a storm, the loud noises thunder made scared me and I didn't want to leave dad. Jason was at a friends house and I was alone.

"Don't make me go to bed yet!" I pleaded, "Just let me stay up with you for a little longer!" I cried hugging his leg tighter. My dad sighed and pried me off his leg and sat down on the couch. 

"Levi, it's a little storm. It wont hurt you." My dad said, his light brown/semi-orange hair was pulled back into a small pony tail. I wiped my tears with my sleeved arm and sniffled. "I-I know... it just scary." I said and looked at him,

He smiled softly and chuckled. "Wish Jason was here," he mumbled. I looked up at him confused as to what he said. "Nothing, nevermind. Tell you what. I'll stay with you in your room till you fall asleep. Deal?" He asked.

I nodded my head immediately. "O-Okay!" I said and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and tucked one of my orange locks behind my ear and carried me to the bedroom I shared with Jason.

He placed me down on my bed (the one to the right) and covered me up. He grabbed the chair from the desk and moved it beside the bed. He held my hand as he kissed my head and let me fall asleep. 

The thunder roared now and then, which disturbed me of my sleep and would make me jolt up. After a while he sat on the bed with me and held me close to him, he hummed softly which drowned out the loud thunder noises, making me fall asleep slowly.

\- - - -

Later that night, I woke up due to the sound of the thunder again. I looked around frantically and tried to look at Jason's bed. I saw nothing there and teared up. I looked down at my hands and curled up into myself.

I closed my eyes crying softly, my shoulders shaking with each little cry I let out. I pulled my knees to my chest tightly when the thunder started up again, making me yelp.

I pulled the covers over my head and curled up into a little ball, covering my ears as I tried to block out the noise.

\- - - - -

[Jason's P.O.V.]

It was probably 11 p.m. and I was spending the night at a friends house. I had been there since school ended. We heard of the rain from the report, but the thunderstorm caught us by surprise. The loud thunder would scare my friend, Zack, now and then but I just sat there not caring. "You're not scared of the thunder?" Zack asked. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said.

"What about a little jump? Does it startle you?" He asked.

"Nope." I said again.

"Lucky," he said, "what about your brother?" he asked. I froze a bit.

' Levi...' I thought and frowned. "He... I'm not sure." I said. He looked at me a bit unsure and stared.

"You look unsure about something, is Levi okay?" he asked. Zack and Levi got along almost as great as Zack and I did, but poor Levi was terrified of new people.

"I'm just worried about Levi, he normally gets scared but I don't know about thunder storms." I said.

"Go." Zack said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go to your house and check on Levi." he said.

"What?! No dude he'll be fine!" I said,

"Liar liar, plants for hire." he said. "Seriously, check on him. Come on I'll go with you." he said and stood up, his mind was already made and there was no point in trying to change it. I sighed a bit and stood up as well and walked downstairs with him quietly.

We stopped at the door to pull on our shoes. Zack grabbed his coat and pulled it over his shirt. "Don't you need yours? All your wearing is sweat-pants and a tank-top." he said. I shook my head.

"You're right, Levi might need my help so I'm not gonna let a little rain get in the way and hold me down." I said. He stared and chuckled a bit before nodding. We both walked out and ran the 2 miles back to my house.

\- - - - - -

[Levi's P.O.V.]

I curled up under the blankets, crying softly as the thunder went on. My heart sped up faster with each loud noise. I was too caught up in my crying and trying to keep the noise out, I didn't hear the sound of the door opening.

I curled up further and froze a bit when I felt someone sitting on the bed with me. I slightly pulled the covers over my head and looked up.

I teared up seeing it was Jason.

Without hesitating, I hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. "M-Make the noise go away Jason.. p-please!" I cried to him. He raised a hand carefully and gently pet my hair back, soothingly he comforted me.

He kicked off his shoes quietly and moved the covers so he was laying beside me. "You don't need to cry anymore Levi, I'm here for you." he said to me. He wiped my tears and cupped my cheek to make me look up at him.

I stared into his blue eyes and felt calmer after a while, my heart beat slowed down normally and I curled up into him. "here, let me show you a trick I used whenever mom and dad fought." he said and walked over to his bed. I whimpered a bit and sat up.

He lifted his pillow up and picked up a little blue square and orange headphones. He walked over and placed headphones over my ears. He looked at the little blue square and clicked a few buttons before music began to play into the headphones.

I curled up into him after he laid down beside me and pet my hair again as the music played into my ears, and I fell asleep with my brother and best friend beside me. He kissed my head gently, as he drifted off as well with me. We slept peacefully the entire night....


	3. Chapter 3

(A/n- Guess the songs in this chapter, I dare ya!)  
  
    

 

 

                [Levi's P.O.V.]  
  
  
        "Up in the club like "What's Up?" Got a little money, I'ma run a muck. Dudes look at me like "He's drunk" Girls look at me look at me like "That's what's up", Girl you're a dime, I'm a diamond, I'm diggi-" I stopped signing when my brother walked into the library. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.  
  
        "What?" I asked  
         
        "Nothing, just wish you'd sing for once around me." He said.  
  
        "Never gonna happen." I said narrowing my eyes a bit.  
  
        "I know." he said and placed a few books onto the table we sat at.  
  
        "Alright what am I doing in here again?" I asked looking at him in the eye. After we had gotten to school, Jason was pulled to the side by a teacher and spoke to him. The teacher gave Jason a paper, his reaction was NOT happy. We got a pass and now we're here in the library.  
  
        "Just a little, extra studying. We need help for that English test." he said. I rolled my eyes and groaned leaning back against my seat.  
  
        "But I hate English class!" I whined and pushed the books away from me. Jason sighed and took a deep breath before bringing the books back closer.  
  
        "We're just going to do a little studying, okay?" He said a bit impatient. I pouted a bit but sighed and nodded in response. "Alright, for now lets start with the section of sentences spelt wrong, we need to find the mistakes and correct them." He explained handing me a paper and took one himself.  
  
        We both got to work and I stared at the paper for a moment, completely lost on the subject. In about 3 minutes, Jason was halfway finished while I just finished with the first half of the sentence.  
  
        I frowned a bit and sighed pushing the papers away. "I cant do this. I don't understand any of it." I said and crossed my arms looking down glaring.  
  
        "Levi, keep working." Jason said still sounding irritated.  
  
        "No. I'm taking a break." I said standing up, grabbing my headphones and iPod.   
  
        "No you're not. Get back to work." Jason said standing up and grabbed my arm tightly. I yanked my arm away and glared at him.  
  
        "For fucks sake Levi why do you have to be such a **_pest_** about this?!" He yelled pulling a paper out and showing it to me. It was my English assignments and grades. All of them were incomplete and I had a big fat _**F**_.  
  
        I frowned a bit and looked down as he continued on. "Why haven't you done your work?! You wont get to go on in school and you'll be left here like an idiot! I'll be known as the older brother with an idiot stuck in high school!" He yelled.  
  
  
                                                 ** _"Stop being a bigger disappointment than dad!"_**  
  
  
  
        I looked at him a bit shocked and teared up. My heart hurt, but I forced those down and wiped any emotion from my face and clenched my fist. I pulled it back and punched him hard in the jaw.  
  
        "Don't ever talk about dad like that!" I yelled.  
  
        He looked at me glaring, an already red blotch was on his jaw from where I punched. I frowned a bit and calmed myself. I hesitantly approached him. "J-Jason... I-I... I'm so sorry." I said and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
  
        Jason shook his head and gently pushed my hand off his shoulder. "You should have left with dad when you had the chance." he said before walking out of the library.  
  
        My world seemed to freeze, my heart stopped and my eyes grew wide. I looked down tearing up and covered my face with my hands and sunk to my knees, crying my weak heart out.  
  
  
 _ **\- - - - - - -**_  
  
  
        After I stopped feeling bad for myself, I got my stuff and left the school as quick as I could and back to our house. I stepped inside and closed the door dropping my things, I teared up and started crying all over again.  
  
        I walked up to our bedroom and inside. I got changed and curled up on my bed with my headphones in, playing music softly.  
  
 _"I woke up feeling the same way, that I did yesterday,_  
Don't know what these tears would say,  
But I miss my friend, that went away.  
I watch the seasons as they go,  
The rain, the sun, the heat, the snow  
I don't know much but this I know  
I miss my friend I miss him so..."  
  
        I fell asleep quietly on the bed, the music playing into my ears lulled me to sleep silently...


End file.
